


Sleepy Touches

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, No Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: It started with an innocent touch.





	Sleepy Touches

It started with an innocent touch.   
  
Hibiki was always so careful when he let his hands linger on Daichi’s shoulder in public. His hand would only rest on Daichi for a few seconds before pulling away. Their touches never exceeded the established norm. Pats on the back, a quick embrace, and friendly nudges were so casual. Anyone observing them from afar would peg them as nothing but very good friends.

Then again, that was not a facade they had to uphold when they were alone. They shared longer hugs, leaned against each other’s shoulder, held hands long enough for it to be considered clingy, and exchanged brief cheek kisses on occasion. It was not as if Daichi was trying to hold back when they were in public. It was mostly Hibiki that seemed a little reluctant to put on a show. That was just how he’d always been. He liked to blend in with the background, and was never one to garner attention. Although, when they were alone, he acted a lot more attached than he let on. He’d wrap his arm around Daichi and pull him close without hesitating. He had no problem sharing a bed, and he did not mind letting Daichi put one arm around him when they went to sleep either. He kissed his cheeks and forehead so freely, and Daichi loved every second of it- loved the touch of Hibiki’s hands on him, caring for him, and enjoying it in the process.

It was just harmless fun.    
  
They shared everything since their childhood, and it only felt natural to share more now that they had moved in together. They did have separate beds, but barely made use of them. They watched movies a lot on Hibiki’s laptop, so they often ended up sleeping in Hibiki’s bed. At least, Daichi did. Daichi had a poor attention span when it came to boring movies. It actually happened often enough for him to assume it might not have been the movie’s fault at all, but his own exhaustion that played a part in it. They would put the laptop a small distance away from their pillows so they could lie down on their chests and watch next to each other. There was usually some small-talk shared during the movies, but not enough for them to lose track of the plot. The only time Daichi did not fall asleep in the middle of a movie was when they intentionally picked a bad movie just to rip it to shreds. On normal nights, Daichi would fall asleep before the third act kicked in, and Hibiki would not notice until he turned to ask Daichi what he thought of the plot twist that took place. That was when Hibiki noticed Daichi was asleep, and he’d turn the movie off to rest next to him.   
  
Daichi could not remember a time where their touches stopped being innocent. He was half-convinced they were never truly innocent and friendly, but held some deeper meaning right from the start.

There were times where Daichi pretended to be asleep just so Hibiki did not have the chance to tell him to crawl into his own bed. Their beds were not that different, but Hibiki’s bed had Hibiki in it, and it was always nicer to sleep close to someone than to sleep alone. Besides, if he had to move from one bed to the other, he’d have to warm up his own pillow and blanket. It was easier to stay with Hibiki. 

Daichi could hear Hibiki shuffle before pulling the sheets up further to cover their shoulders. That was what he guessed happened. When he felt Hibiki’s hand gently brush over his arm, he let out weak hum in delight. It was involuntary, but he didn’t really mind much. He was in rem sleep for all he knew. Everything he heard and felt could be questioned the next morning.   
  
“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Hibiki whispered. Daichi had no clue what Hibiki had asked him. All he knew was that something was making noise, so he moved his arm to try and find the source. It looked as if he was reaching out for an alarm-clock, but gave up halfway and let his arm rest around Hibiki’s waist. He mumbled something in his sleep that Hibiki had trouble making out. This definitely answered the question of whether or not Daichi was asleep.   
  
They moved close together whenever they watched movies, so Daichi was lying on his side next to Hibiki, and Hibiki had moved to better help Daichi lean against him. Hibiki often found slight amusement in the way Daichi would react to touch during his sleep. He let his fingers gently draw lines over Daichi’s collar bones just to see what expression he’d make. He parted his lips and moved his neck a little. The little noise Daichi made in response to his teasing touch was very endearing, and Hibiki silently asked himself if he could do that again by any chance. Daichi’s hot breath was starting to tickle the sensitive skin around his neck.   
  
He wondered what Daichi would do if he pressed a kiss against his hair. Out of curiosity, he gave him a chaste kiss. Hibiki could feel Daichi smile against his skin as he turned his cheek, his lips managed to brush against Hibiki’s neck lightly as a result. Daichi did not talk during his sleep, but he mumbled and sighed weakly sometimes. It was hard to tell exactly what he was going on about this time, but if Hibiki listened closely, he could hear him murmur a familiar name.   
  
“Hibi...ki…” Daichi’s whisper sent a shiver down his spine. He pulled away as much as he could manage not to break their comfortable pose. Hibiki buried his face in his own pillow to try and suppress the thought that he might have heard Daichi whisper his name. It was a little awkward. He did not hear Daichi fully, so he chucked it out to be his own imagination. Although, his neck still felt tingly from the way Daichi’s lips brushed against him. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to catch some sleep on this already late saturday night.

 

They were just friends.   
Very good friends.

The best.   
  


* * *

 

“Daichi?” Hibiki’s hushed tone told Daichi it was still dark out, and so he rolled over on his back in protest.

“Sleepy. Sleep.” That would usually have ended the conversation. The bed shifted a little, and Daichi could feel one of Hibiki’s hands come to rest next to his waist. They were both huddled under the warm covers, but the warmth was not really doing anyone any favors. His body temperature always seemed to rise whenever Hibiki touched him or got closer. It was as much a curse as it was a blessing. When Daichi opened his eyes to gaze up at Hibiki, he could almost not make out his form.

“Is something wrong?” Hibiki had a curious look in his eyes before he let his palm cup Daichi’s cheek. Daichi furrowed his brows questionably, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Why’d you wake me up?” Hibiki leaned his forehead against Daichi’s with a smile.

“You look really pretty in this light,” Everything suddenly felt tense. Was it always this quiet in the room or was he just starting to notice it because of how out of place Hibiki’s comment was? His throat felt dry. How do you respond to something like that? He could sense the warmth from Hibiki’s fingers, and how they gently caressed his cheek. All he managed to do in response to Hibiki’s compliment was stutter. It didn’t sound like something Hibiki would say to him. Alright, it did sound like something Hibiki had previously said to him, but he never said it like this before.

“W-what?” Hibiki chuckled a little. It seemed he was taking enjoyment out of Daichi’s tone.

“You look really pretty,” Daichi felt his face grow warm the second time he heard Hibiki say it. He was not ready to think about why Hibiki was calling him pretty, or to even accept Hibiki found him pretty.

“I-I heard you the first time, but…” What Daichi really wanted to ask was if Hibiki was telling the truth, but given their relationship, it did not fit Hibiki’s nature to lie for kicks. His body jerked a little in surprise when he felt Hibiki’s lips brush against his cheek.

“You have a really beautiful smile too,” Daichi wanted to say something, but the way Hibiki whispered to him rendered him speechless. Hibiki’s hand gently came to rest on Daichi’s chest while the other combed through his messy hair. He hummed as he placed another kiss at the corner of Daichi’s lips. This time, Daichi could feel a shiver down his neck. Hibiki’s lips were warm against his skin, and his kisses were so tender. He would have been completely lost in it had he not been utterly confused over why Hibiki was being far too intimate. Yes, they shared kisses, but never like this. Never so close to the lips.

“H-Hibiki… why are you…” He did not get to ask. Hibiki had already moved his lips over Daichi’s to give him his answer. Although, not unlike Daichi, he still needed a verbal response to understand why Hibiki suddenly felt infatuated with him. The kiss they shared was light and brief. Daichi would be lying if he said he did not feel happy knowing Hibiki had leaned in to kiss him.

“I’ve always liked you. I want you,” Hibiki pressed his lips against Daichi’s again, only firmer. Daichi was so disoriented that it was near impossible to make sense of the situation he found himself in. When their lips parted, he finally managed to get out a breathy reply.

“Y-you want me to?... Do what?” Hibiki loved the way Daichi’s voice wavered whenever he was unsure about something, and he loved the way his cheeks flushed when he was excited.

“Daichi, I want you,” Hibiki leaned down to rest his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck. “-just you.” Why did the room have to be so hot? Why did Hibiki’s kisses have to feel so addicting? Daichi could have told Hibiki to stop touching him if he wanted to. There was no doubt in his mind that Hibiki would respect his choice. However, Daichi found himself doing the opposite. It was not just that the kisses felt good. It was that it was Hibiki that was kissing him. He was the only person Daichi trusted more than anything, and the only person that could touch him like this without him panicking. He moved his legs slightly and noticed he’d gotten a little too carried away in how much enjoyment he let himself have.

“Daichi,” Hibiki’s breath was hot against his neck and made his body tingle all over. “-can I touch you?” Hibiki’s hand slowly slid down Daichi’s side until it rested at his abdomen. The message was clear. With only a little hesitation, Daichi let his hand run through Hibiki’s hair. When he heard him sigh with content, he realized that this might not be that bad of an idea. He really liked Hibiki a lot, and Hibiki liked him. There was no real reason why they couldn’t be intimate with each other if both of them wanted it. It was a desperate attempt for Daichi to put some reason into his actions. How else was he supposed to explain he had gotten turned on by his best friend’s kisses?  
  
“Daichi,” Hibiki moved his hand over Daichi’s crotch very carefully. Even the slightest touch felt vivid as long as it was Hibiki that touched him there. His voice was still cracking, but his reply came out with some confidence.

“Y-yeah…” He paused briefly to let his hands gently pull at the edge of Hibiki’s shirt. “Can I…” His thoughts were too scattered to finish the sentence, but he took Hibiki’s kisses down his neck as a silent yes. Daichi let his hands softly caress Hibiki’s chest- he was a little afraid to do anything else. He still had a hard time believing Hibiki was going to let him touch him any way he wanted. Hibiki was the only person that could bring out his confidence, and the only person that could make him feel as if all his problems could be solved in the blink of an eye. There were times where he felt like giving up on himself, and the only way he could regain his strength was to hear that someone still believed he could do better. That someone was often Hibiki. He knew Hibiki considered him his best friend, but their friendship was always where Daichi drew the line. At least, that was where he drew the line in public. Now that he gave it more thought, the only reason he had not placed his hands on Hibiki yet was because he could not handle the thought of being rejected. Although, with the way Hibiki was running his hands all over him, the thought of being rejected completely escaped him.

“A-ah… Hibiki…”  His cheeks felt hot with eagerness as Hibiki left small love bites near his collarbones. He wriggled below the covers and tugged at Hibiki’s shirt, fingers too clumsy to fully undo the buttons. It was tough to try and act as if he had everything figured out when he had never tried to undress someone else. Hibiki made sure to make his efforts worth it.

“H-Hibi- ah!” Daichi hated the way his voice spiked. It only made Hibiki chuckle in response as he nuzzled closer.   
“Super sensitive Daichi,” Always in that teasing voice.   
“N-no… you’re just very, very-” His voice weakened when he felt Hibiki’s hand press against his crotch, softly rubbing the area the same time he placed kisses along his neck. Unfair. The word he was looking for was unfair. Daichi moved his palm to cover his face, but Hibiki was quick to pull his hand away so he could press their lips together. The touch of Hibiki’s hands on his skin was almost electric. His lips burned, and every kiss felt more addictive than the next. It was a strange and alluring drug that only prompted Daichi to press his body closer to Hibiki’s in a desperate attempt for some intimacy. Was it greedy to ask for more? It was as if this was not enough. The scent of Hibiki’s skin was one strong aphrodisiac that left him begging until he found himself breathless. Had he not been so entranced by Hibiki’s soft and confident strokes, he would have felt a little ashamed over how he asked to be touched all over- needy and impatiently digging his fingers into Hibiki’s hips to rub up against him. Had it been anyone else, it would have probably felt a little embarrassing. 

“Please, Hibiki, I want you to-” It was hot, it hurt, but it felt so fulfilling. He let Hibiki’s hands do whatever they wanted, touch whatever they wanted, and it left him yearning for more. He arched his back and parted his lips to breathe, but only managed to take a few quick and shallow breaths before Hibiki pressed his lips against his again. His mind felt hazy with lust. This was a side of Hibiki he had never really seen before, and he was only going to enable it further by moving his hands beneath Hibiki’s shirt to touch his bare skin. Hibiki had the same idea in mind, but moved his fingers underneath Daichi’s pants to pull them down. 

“Daichi,” Hibiki pressed a kiss below Daichi’s ear as he whispered. It made Daichi let out a very quiet whimper. He tried his best to match Hibiki’s suave voice, but his only came out breathy and cracked.

“H-Hibiki, I want you to-” _ I want you. I just really, really want you. _ Daichi moved his palm over his mouth and closed his eyes. Hibiki made sure to remove Daichi’s hand from his lips when he noticed he’d turned silent.

“I like you loud,” Hibiki cupped Daichi’s cheek with one hand and pressed their lips together once more. Daichi lost count of how many times they had kissed up until now. All he hoped was that Hibiki would not stop kissing him. Thinking was the last thing on his mind. 

“-I love your voice, so keep talking,”

“A-ah, why do you always-...” Daichi’s hands took a firm grip on the bed sheets when Hibiki pulled his pants down to his knees and ran his fingers up his thighs. “-say stuff like that? It’s embarrassing…” Hibiki pressed his lips against Daichi’s inner thigh before letting his teeth tug at the end of his boxers playfully. 

“Because you really turn me on,” There was a teasing look on his face that made Daichi shiver with anticipation. When he felt Hibiki’s lips against the fabric near his crotch, he tried his best to stop himself from pressing into the touch.   
  
“Hibi...ki…” His voice sounded so desperate. “-I want you to touch me… please…”   
  


* * *

  
It was so hot under the covers that it stirred him awake. Daichi breathed out and opened his eyes to see clearly; everything was still too hazy. When he noticed his arm was wrapped around Hibiki, he gently moved his hand over Hibiki’s back lazily not to wake him up. Hibiki was sleeping close enough for Daichi to make out his breaths. He looked so peaceful, too.

He leaned his head back and moved his palm over his face to try and shake some sense into his head.  _ Stop thinking about Hibiki for five minutes, please. _ It was that dream again. Daichi often found himself dreaming about the same lewd things, but he had never had it while Hibiki was in the bed with him. It felt so awkward.   
  
“Gh… d-damnit…” What made it even more awkward was the growing problem between his legs. With the way Hibiki had his arms around him, it felt impossible to pull away without waking him up.   


“Dai...chi?” Too late. A part of Daichi wanted to pretend he was still asleep, but the way Hibiki moved against him made it impossible to follow through. There was no way he could convince Hibiki that the moan coming from his mouth was part of his imagination. There was also no time for him to rush out of bed. Daichi moved his arm and pulled away. The cold air between them was more than a little jarring. 

“U-um… I…” Hibiki was still half-asleep and had his eyes closed. However, he frowned when his leg brushed against Daichi by accident. There was a grumbling noise at the back of his throat before he turned his head to rub his cheek against his own pillow.

“For God’s sake, Daichi…” Hell. This was hell.

“I-I… It’s not-...!” Hibiki turned again, and Daichi bit his lower lip to keep himself from making any sudden noise. Their legs were tangled up. In order for Hibiki to pull himself away, he had to free his legs from the wrap of the sheets. It was easier said than done when any subtle move had him press his knee up against Daichi’s crotch.

“Ah! S-stop!...” Hibiki had not willingly tried to press against Daichi, but he accidentally did so again when he tried to pull his leg away. It only made Daichi whine and tug at his shirt in protest. Hibiki relaxed and stopped moving around. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks by every heavy breath Daichi took.

“Ngh… please don’t do that…” Hibiki was still trying to piece together how they ended up getting stuck in this position. What sent a shiver down his spine was the thought of how to solve it. His cheeks puffed a bit before he let out a stifled laugh. It only made Daichi try to hide his face, despite the fact they were too close for it to make a difference.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?...”

“Because it’s funny.” It hurt to hear him say that, even if it was just a joke.

“Yeah, ha-ha, whatever…” It seemed Hibiki caught onto his tone.

“Daichi?”

“You wouldn’t be laughing if you knew how embarrassing it is…”

“I can see how embarrassing it is. I’m feeling second-hand embarrassment just being stuck here. I can’t move either, you know.” That was true. Then again, Hibiki did know of a quick way to solve this. Although, he knew that it was not something Daichi would approve of. His legs were falling asleep, and he needed to ask the question anyways to not be stuck here forever. Not that the idea of being stuck with Daichi wasn’t appealing, it was just not the right time or place.

“...Why don’t you just take care of it?”

“What!?”

“Touch yourself.”

“Are you serious!? You’re right here next to me!”

“If you’re not going to let me touch you then you better start touching yourself. I can’t sleep like this…” As if things could not have gotten worse, now Hibiki was instructing him to touch himself and get off right in front of him. Daichi tried to hide his face in his pillow. Everything about this was so embarrassing. He had trouble figuring out what the worst part was. Was the worst part about this that Hibiki was going to see him masturbate, or that he was telling him to masturbate in front of him? He hated how hearing Hibiki hint it made him harder.

“Don’t… look…”

“Daichi, I can’t move. I have to look.”

“You can’t close your eyes!? This is so humiliating…”

“Fine.” It was not as if Hibiki did not know what Daichi was going to do. Closing his eyes had no effect on it, but he complied and felt a nervous chill run down his spine when Daichi’s hand traveled lower. His hand brushed against Hibiki’s abdomen briefly, and each stroke Daichi pulled managed to somehow rub off on him to some degree. It was almost unbelievable how this was the first time he caught Daichi with morning wood, and he was not even allowed to poke fun or watch him take care of it. His vision was dark, but he could hear small whimpers in synch with the way Daichi was trying to pleasure himself. Out of curiosity, Hibiki opened his eyes slowly to take in the view. The little noises he heard Daichi utter were muffled by his palm. Hibiki’s voice got caught in his throat, and he tried to push the thought of reaching out and touching Daichi aside. Daichi’s cheeks were flushed in a dark shade of red, and his breathing felt uneven. The way Daichi kept his mouth covered to remain silent limited his breathing, so Hibiki moved his hand over Daichi’s to pull it away. That made Daichi look up at him, albeit very briefly before turning his focus elsewhere. 

“I-I told you not to…”

“Daichi, breathe,”

“Can’t,” He tried to pull his hand back over his lips, but Hibiki was not letting him. “-I can’t if you want me to be quiet,”

“Who said I needed you to be quiet?”

“F-forget it. Try to pull away again. Maybe it’ll be easier now.” Hibiki did as Daichi said, but the fact was still that he had to pull his leg out from between Daichi’s, and even then it may not completely get them untangled. When Hibiki brushed his knee against Daichi’s crotch again, he heard Daichi make a sound he never really heard before.

“D-damn it! No. Ok. That’s not going to work.” There was a small pause before Hibiki moved his knee up against Daichi again to prompt a similar reaction.

“A-ah! H-Hibiki!... I-I told you to stop. It’s not working…”

“Like hell it isn't.” Hibiki let his hand rest on Daichi’s jawline before leaning his head back to get easier access to his neck. Daichi’s hands came to rest on Hibiki’s shoulders when he felt his lips on his skin.   
  


“H-Hibiki, why are y-” He trembled when he felt Hibiki’s warm hand slip into his boxers. “Hibiki!” Hibiki tried to tell himself he didn’t love the way Daichi said his name, even though it was clearly only motivating him to touch him. Hibiki’s plan was to help Daichi reach release, but he forgot his motive somewhere down all the moans and kisses. His actions started to be more fixated on making Daichi feel good, rather than just getting him to finish faster. The way Daichi breathed against his ear and called out his name only helped Hibiki run his hand down Daichi’s length and press his thumb at the tip. He smiled against his skin when he felt Daichi’s nails dig into his shoulders even harder. He hoped it would leave a few bruises; just as a memory that this actually took place.

“H-hibi..ki… ah…” Daichi leaned into Hibiki’s touch and threw his head back. Screw everything. If Hibiki wanted to touch him, then that was fine. Hell, he’d even let Hibiki eat him at this point. He was too hot and bothered to care about how he reached his orgasm. Hibiki’s hands felt lovely, his kisses were warm, and this was something he could regret later when all the tension in the air was gone.

“H-Hibiki, I-I’m...ah..” Hibiki let his hand pick up the pace while his lips focused on marking Daichi’s neck with love bites. He’d caress the bruised skin with his tongue apologetically after leaving a mark. He’d do it again and again until Daichi’s throat felt so sore he could barely make out what he was saying. Daichi’s hands came to rest at the back of Hibiki’s neck to tug at his hair. Hibiki felt a shock of pleasure coarse through his body at the way Daichi grabbed him so fiercely. The pain imbued in his warm touch was only making him more excited.

He did hear Daichi warn him, but he let him come onto his hand anyways. Hibiki pressed his body closer against Daichi’s when he heard him breathe out with relief. Hibiki knew he could stop, but he continued placing kisses along Daichi’s neck even after it was clearly over. Daichi was trying to collect his thoughts, and Hibiki’s touches were not helping him along. He was having a hard time breathing with Hibiki’s added weight on him, but when he tried to be vocal about it he felt Hibiki’s lips press against his own. He might have been confused, but that did not stop him from leaning into the kiss and letting Hibiki run his tongue over his. Hibiki wrapped both arms around Daichi the best he could and pressed into the kiss with a rougher touch. Eventually, he had to pull away, and ended up breathing hot air against Daichi’s ear. Daichi could feel his entire body burn at the touch.

“Ngh...Daichi...” Hibiki looked off to the side, and tried to keep his voice from wavering. “-This is all your fault…” His voice sounded so weakened that it made Daichi worry.

“W-what did I do!? I-I didn’t even…” Yes, he did, but Daichi was not aware of that. The moans, the way Daichi clawed at him and pulled at his hair during the act, all of it played a part.

“Sorry. I’ll solve it myself... Get off.” Hibiki pulled his leg away with some trouble, and it took them a few seconds to fully untangle the fabric from their feet. In the end, the important part was that they managed to free themselves. The newfound air between them was cold but refreshing. Daichi pulled himself upright and grabbed the collar of his shirt to fan himself. His entire body felt sticky with heat. Hibiki was looking worn out, and his breathing was rough as well. Daichi was slow on picking up the hints, but figured it out soon enough.

“Are you okay?”

“You’re right, this is embarrassing…” Hibiki turned his gaze away when Daichi moved closer.

“Do you… need help?”

“There’s no reason.” That was accurate in a sense, but not entirely true. It was not as if he didn’t notice Hibiki continued kissing him despite the fact he had already finished. Daichi pushed the covers off their bodies with some difficulty. Hibiki was tugging at them as if he did not allow Daichi to get any closer, but Daichi managed to straddle Hibiki’s hips despite his efforts to keep their bodies at a distance. 

Feeling Hibiki’s arousal beneath him actually made him strangely proud. Hibiki did not seem to share the sentiment, though. He looked as if he was just about ready to die with shame.

“Daichi-...” His breath hitched when he felt Daichi press his hands against the bulge in his pants, and he arched his back out of habit. Daichi grinned widely, feeling relieved that he had the upper-hand for once.

“Hibiki, let me help,” Hibiki tried to wriggle free, but he only ended up making himself more hot and bothered. Feeling Daichi’s weight on him was starting to bring him closer and closer to release, and he hated how overly sensitive he was to touches like these as long as they came from Daichi.

“No, stop. I don’t… want this,”

“You sure? You seemed really into it a minute ago...” Hibiki let out a loud moan when he felt Daichi rub up against him, and he moved his hands to take a tight grip of his hips to keep him in place. Daichi chuckled and leaned down to place soft kisses up Hibiki’s neck. He could feel his own body regain its vigor when he heard Hibiki stifle a noise at the back of his throat. Hibiki had the urge to hiss and tell Daichi to stop teasing him and just get to the point already if he insisted on touching him. Even the way Daichi let his hand slip beneath his boxers made him sexually frustrated. He was always so careful, and Hibiki was starting to miss the pain mixed into their previous experience. When he felt Daichi’s fingers curl around his length, he tried to keep himself from making any sudden moves.  


“Ah...Daichi…” If Daichi could find out exactly what it was that he did to make Hibiki give off that pleased sigh, he’d grab a notebook and write it down for reference. The fact still remained that if he didn’t help Hibiki finish quickly, he would get himself worked up again.

“I give up… Touch me, I’m yours, just take me-” On the other hand, getting worked up again was not that bad of an idea if Hibiki was up for it.   
  
He could always apologize for keeping Hibiki on the line tomorrow morning, apologize for not letting him finish quickly, and for the fact he took enjoyment in his frustrated pleas and moans. There was a good chance Hibiki would forgive him too, seeing as he did not have a problem returning the kisses.   
  
His plan was going smoothly, making Hibiki give in to his temptations and let lust take over his mind, but when Daichi tried to be slick and utter the words ‘you look pretty in this light’, he stuttered and only helped Hibiki regain control of the situation- wrapping his legs around him to pull him down against the covers.   
  
What this experience taught him was one thing, and one thing only.   
  
Hibiki was a damn control freak in the bedroom.


End file.
